Lyla (HoLV)
Lyla is an eligible marriage candidate in Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley. Lyla is a very calm, quiet yet smiling lady who enjoys flowers and baked goods. She might be a bit older and more mature than she seems. She loves to dream her days away in her shop and is a very romantic young woman. She dreams of falling in love. Her love interest in the valley is the inventor, Louis, who is also her neighbor. She owns and manages the local Flower Shop in the valley. It is where you can buy all the flower/crop seeds that you will be needing in your farm. She spends most of her time at her shop/house. 'Gifts' Hero of Leaf Valley: Bachelorettes & Marriage www.hmotaku.net 'Schedule' Hero of Leaf Valley: Bachelorettes & Marriage www.hmotaku.net 'Event Path # 2: The Tale of the Blue Mist and Azure Swallowtail'Hero of Leaf Valley Event Paths www.hmotaku.net *'Type of Event Path:' Nature Preserve *'Main Character:' Lyla, Parsley Blue Mist flowers are already rarely seen in the valley and so are Azure Swallowtail butterflies. But Lyla and Parsley say that it's still possible to get the seeds for the flower and bring it back in the valley. ---- 2-1: The Rumored Blue Flower *'When:' Year 1, Spring 18th to 21th, 24th *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' Lyla's FP level must be at least 20, you've already met Parsley, you've shipped 4 crops (not including mist bloom or kinoko) Lyla and Parsley ask you to help them bring the Blue Mist flower back in the valley. They give you the Blue Mist flower seed but don't plant it yet. ---- 2-2: A Place to Plant the Seed *'When:' Year 1, Summer 2nd to 26th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' Lyla's FP must be at least 30, you've shipped 8 crops (not including mist bloom or kinoko) You'll plant the seed at the Harvest Goddess Spring. You need to water it everyday. Note: If you accidentally already planted the seed before this event, you can purchase it at Lyla's shop. ---- 2-3: Rumors about the Blue butterfly *'When:' Year 1, Summer 9th to 12th, 14th (12:00 PM - 5:00 PM or 6:00 PM - 12:00 AM) *'Where:' Sunny Garden Cafe or Moon Garden Bar *'Requirements:' You've already met Woody or Wallace, you've shipped 12 crops (not including mist bloom or kinoko) Woody and Wallace tell you that they've seen Azure Swallowtail butterflies in the valley way back then. ---- 2-4: Be Optimistic *'When:' Year 1, Summer 11th to 30th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Harvest Goddess Spring *'Requirements:' You've watered the Blue Mist flower everyday The flower has wilted, but Parsley and Lyla are optimistic that it will be able to grow next year. Don't worry about tending to the wilted flower anymore. ---- 2-5: The Wilted Flower and Unrequited Love *'When:' Year 1, Fall 7th to 11th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Harvest Goddess Spring *'Requirements:' Lyla's FP must be at least 50 ---- 2-6: Winter Hatred *'When :' Year 1, Winter 24th to 28th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Lyla's Shop *'Requirements :' Lyla's FP must be at least 60, you've already met Louis *Lyla expresses her hatred for winter. ---- 2-7: Crush on Louis *'When:' Year 2, Spring 9th to 14 (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Lyla's Shop *'Requirements:' You've already met Louis ---- 2-8: This Year for Sure *'When:' Year 2, Summer 2nd to 6th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' You've already met Louis It's your second chance to grow the Blue Mist flower. Like last time, make sure to water the seeds everyday. Louis makes you a promise that he'll take a photo of the azure swallowtail once the flowers bloom. He'll make use of his invention. ---- 2-9: The Flower has Bloomed *'When:' Year 2, Summer 11th to 29th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Harvest Goddess Spring *'Requirements:' The flower has bloomed. *Continue to water the flower. ---- 2-10: The Photo of the Butterfly *'When:' Year 2, Summer 12th to 30th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Harvest Goddess Spring *'Requirements:' Lyla's FP must be at least 90, you've shipped 30 crops Louis took a photo of the Azure Swallowtail. Note: No need to continue watering the flower now. ---- 2-11: Lyla's Thanks Note: Here ends Lyla's events. You can stop here or you can continue following her other events. *'When:' Year 2, Fall 6th to 9th, 11th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' Lyla's FP must be at least 100 *Lyla's event path is now complete! ---- 2-12: More flowers *'When:' Year 2, Winter 1st to 2nd, 4th, 6th or 7th (clear or cloudy) *'Where: '''Lyla's Shop *'Requirements:' Lyla's FP must be at least 120 Lyla gives you Wild Mint, Frost Pansy and Stardust seeds. You can now buy them from her shop. ---- '''2-13: Blue Mist' *'When:' Year 3, Summer *'Where:' Harvest Goddess Spring *'Requirements:' Complete this event path (complete 2-11) Many more Blue Mist flowers have bloomed at the Harvest Goddess Spring. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley Bachelorettes